


What might have been - Suikoden III

by suikomaniac (anonamor)



Series: What Might Have Been [3]
Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/suikomaniac
Summary: An attempt to explore possible connections between two characters via possible situations/conversations. This one will just have Suikoden III characters.





	1. #12 & #58 - Juan & Futch

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fixing up some fanfic I wrote back in 2008-2010 under the LJ account darklucia and hopefully improving them a bit :D Hopefully after the first two chapters that are revised ficlets I will be able to continue and make new ones!

Juan was dreaming about blue skies and endless fields of grass when suddenly a dragon's roar disrupted his peace and quiet. Dragons weren't common characters in his dreams, so he opened his eyes, blinked twice, and yawned. Leaning over him was Futch, and to his right was the white dragon Bright. 

"Excuse me, but I heard that you taught Ruby some moves?" The dragon knight took a step backward, seeing that Juan was now awake.

Juan shrugged. "I guess I did." The mantor had been an interesting student, to say the least.

"Do you think you could teach Bright something? I'm sure Bright would be a great student." Futch looked over to his charge and Bright roared. Juan was surprised by what he saw next. Was that a dragon throwing a punch? Perhaps there was some potential... Then the dragon snorted and almost clawed open the knight's chest. Hmm, maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea...

"Let me think about it," Juan said, scratching his chin.

Futch smiled. "Great! I'll bring Bright around later. Have a good nap."

Juan yawned, and was about to lie back down when he realized something. Wait, what? Unfortunately the knight was already gone.


	2. #21 & #32 - Aila & Franz

"I want to get on your mantor."

Franz, who had been ignoring all sorts of sights and sounds on his walk back from the stables, stopped abruptly and faced the curious Karayan. He sent Aila an angry glare. "No."

"Please?" Aila begged, her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes wide.

"No." Franz turned his back to her and continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted, but only for a few steps as Aila grabbed onto his arm.

"Hugo let me ride Fubar once."

Franz jerked his arm violently, forcing Aila to release her hold and stumble backwards. His fists returned to his side but were clenched tightly now. "Ruby is not some pet for civilians to ride on," he spat. "Ruby is much more special! Someone like you wouldn't understand."

"I just want one ride..."

Franz shook his head. "I said no. You know what that means." Franz turned his heel once again and stomped off loudly. The thought of subjecting Ruby to some stranger! Maybe Karayans were okay sharing their partners like that with friends, but even if they were now comrades fighting for the same cause, Franz would not budge on this, for Ruby’s sake.


End file.
